sentimientos ocultos
by Horo Horo1
Summary: *Terminado* Anna se encuentra con sigo misma y surge una importantate promesa. PD: si quieren epilogo solo pidnlo
1. Unos Extraños Acontecimientos

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic y espero sea de su agrado, y quiero agradecer especialmente a Akane mi hermanita que me ayudo en esto bueno espero que les guste.  
  
Akane: Un pequeño mensaje... la razón por la que me he retrasado... Juane: eso te pasa por echarte el PC de papá XD Akane: ¬¬ Cómo decía: la razón por la que me he tardado con mi fic: el cambio, es por un pequeño problema con virus XD y otras cosas graves x_x pero ya estoy por solucionarlo y pronto lo subire, lo prometo.  
  
Unos extraños acontecimientos  
  
Era una mañana de invierno, la más fría y tranquila de la semana, todo era paz, hasta que...  
  
_Yoh DESPIERTA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO! Nadie duerme a estas horas, son las dos de la tarde y tú ni siquiera te has levantado- Anna saco del profundo sueño al adormilado joven.  
  
_nooooooooooooo ¡tan temprano! ¿por qué me haces esto? Estas palabras molestaron a la niña quien respondió  
  
_ya es hora de almorzar y no tienes los alimentos con los que vas a cocinar- Yoh no satisfecho con la explicación reclamo  
  
_PERO...........- su alegato fue detenido por un súbito golpe en medio de su boca y en menos de dos minutos ya iba camino a la tienda.  
  
En esto Anna se dispuso a ir a ver tele con su paquete de galletas, cuando, un aire muy helado dio contra su espalda congelando sus movimientos, se encontró en un pasillo interminable, comenzó a sudar, pero escondió el temor y trato de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había ningún cambio, permanecía en el mismo lugar, parecía tranquila, sin embargo, el viento cada vez era más frío, tanto que sintió su sangre congelarse.  
  
_de.........ja...........me sa.............  
  
_ Anna, ya llegue- grito yoh al llegar  
  
_que bueno, pero esta vez demoraste mucho menos que en otras ocasiones- dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose al shaman.  
  
_ ¿de qué hablas? esta ves demore cinco horas, porque por el camino me encontré con Manta y fuimos a caminar por el río- Con esta última frase el corazón de Anna latió más a prisa, pues ella solo había sentido el transcurrir de unos minutos.  
  
_Yoh . . .- Anna calló, su orgullo le impidió contar el suceso.  
  
_¿me hablaste?- Ella negó con la cabeza, ya que su boca no producía ningún sonido.  
  
_Me retiro- dijo con voz firme, pero esta vez lo hizo escondiendo su rostro invadido de dudas.  
  
Al caminar por la pensión, para llegar a su dormitorio, sintió nuevamente aquel viento congelante de la mañana y al cerrar la puerta, las que eran murallas se transformaron en ventanas, que mostraban sucesos lugares y personas, que en algún momento de su pasado le produjeron dudas o miedos, y en todas ellas no mostraba ningún sentimiento, unas lagrimas que no pudo detener, que no eran de ella, brotaron de sus ojos, las que al caer se congelaban y se transformaban en polvo. m......u.....e..........s.....t............r............a...........m....... ....e  
  
_ANNA ANNA, ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?- grito desesperado golpeando la puerta.  
  
La joven salió de su trance y pensó que sólo estaba soñando despierta, pero al ver el hielo tirado por toda la habitación, se puso pálida, sintiendo que el alma le tiritaba, por esto ella cayó inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
Diez horas más tarde se repuso en los brazos de su prometido, de inmediato noto la presencia de Horo Horo y Manta.  
  
_¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto sorprendida  
  
_Yo los llame, por que me tenías preocupado- respondió  
  
_En esta ocasión no estoy segura de que sea el mejor camino- dijo algo confusa  
  
_Note preocupes todo saldrá bien- al oír esto se calmo y dirigiendo su mirada a los dos presentes sintió un irresistible deseo y con una maliciosa sonrisa mando a Horo y a Manta a limpiar los baños, la cocina, a trapear, a cocinar . . .  
  
_Yoh de haber sabido que me iba a pasar esto no habría venido ¡-¡- reclamó Horo  
  
_No me hables que estoy en medio de mi entrenamiento- respondió entre jadeos  
  
_Si...-fue lo único que manta dijo antes deque Anna los callara a golpes  
  
_No hablen tanto que aún hay mu.....- fue lo que dijo antes de desplomarse contra el piso. CONTINUARA . . . ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: Que le sucede a Anna? Que es el frío que siente? Por que no pudo finalizar su dialogo? Quien le murmulla? Todo en el siguiente capítulo: "La voz" Bueno ahí esta espero sus REVIEWS sean como sean.  
  
Akane: un segundo, ¿Qué fue eso de hermanita? que sea la menor, no significa que tengas derecho a tratarme así i-i Juane: Ya te mencione no tienes más que hacer, bueno espero me ayudes en el siguiente. Akane: Bueno XD Sólo porque yo si soy buena hermano ¬¬ no cómo otros Juane: ¡-¡ no seas así Bueno ya le quite el teclado así que hasta aquí llego nuestra discusión BYE 


	2. La Voz

Hola aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, para los que lo esperaban a todos los que me enviaron sus review, muchas gracias y que disfruten la continuación de la historia  
  
La Voz  
  
Anna se levanto muy nerviosa, pensó que todo esta bien, pero al alzar la vista, no vio a los jóvenes, mas encima estaba perdida en un lugar donde sólo había agua, por costumbre, trato de aguantar la respiración, sin embargo sus fuerzas ya se le agotaban y no podía más, respiro llenándose del extraño líquido que la rodeaba.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
_Anna, Anna , vamos levántate se que puedes- dijo Yoh comenzando a desesperarse.  
  
_¡NO TIENE PULSO!- menciono alarmado Horo Horo, que afirmaba la muñeca de la joven  
  
_ ¡ahí no se toma el pulso!, ¬¬ inepto - dijo Manta acercándose  
  
_ x_x esto es grave, ya que su pulso es débil y se esta enfriando demasiado rápido- añadió, tomando el brazo de la niña  
  
_Anna, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó Yoh entre sollozos, cambiando totalmente de actitud le ordeno a Horo Horo que fusionara su espíritu, con la tabla, y que trajera lo más rápido posible a Kino, su abuela, quien la había entrenado.  
  
_de inmediato, confía en mi- con esto se retiro a toda prisa preocupado por la vida de Anna.  
  
-Manta trae lo más rápido que puedas una frazada, para cubrirla- él sólo movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación.  
  
_Anna no te preocupes, estoy aquí- hizo una pausa y se dijo, -es pero que ella te pueda ayudar más que nosotros. Al decir esto el collar dio un fuerte resplandor .  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El líquido inundo hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser, y la lleno de una incontenible melancolía. Ella estaba muy sorprendida de no ahogarse en este lugar y sobre la inmensurable tristeza que se adueñaba de su ser, se limito a ignorarla, en vez de fijarse que originaba los recuerdos, los anhelos y las necesidades. Aunque no podía ver nada se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un interminable campo, pero de repente, su collar ilumino todo el sector.  
  
_ ¡que extraño!, es un lugar muy hermoso, pero siento mucho frío- fue lo que dijo al contemplar el área. Era un campo cubierto por agua donde tintineantes resplandores lo adornaban.  
  
_ me congelo!, Ya casi no puedo moverme, ¿por qué?-otra helada brisa, no era la misma de las dos veces anteriores.  
  
_¿qué haces? Me escondes...  
  
Anna volteo, pero no vio a nadie en el extenso lugar  
  
_¿quién eres? muéstrate- dijo Anna perdiendo el control de sus nervios  
  
_NO, muéstrame déjame salir...  
  
Anna no comprendía nada, ahora si escuchaba a la perfección lo que se le pedía, pero no lo comprendía, un sudor helado como el hielo bañaba su rostro, haciéndola sentir incapaz de sobrepasar este obstáculo, y en cada momento sentía mas y mas dudas de cómo reaccionar  
  
_¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?, siento que muero - fue lo que dijo ante este problema, como despedida  
  
------------------------------------------------------O--------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Horo Horo estaba llegando al hogar de Kino, se encontraba agotado, pues había utilizado al máximo su poder como shaman en eso momento lo sintió.  
  
_¿Qué fue eso? Anna!- una viento muy frió llego hasta él, esto le impidió moverse por unos instantes.  
  
Él continuo a toda macha, pensaba en como debía estar sufriendo Yoh ante no poder hacer nada frente a esta situación, y como un amigo era lo mínimo que podía hacer, a fin de cuentas ya estaba en las puertas del templo Asakura y no perdía nada con llevar a la abuela de Yoh.  
  
Horo ingreso al lugar y para su sorpresa se encontró con una vieja amiga.  
  
_Tamao tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad?- dijo exaltado en forma de saludo  
  
_Si la señorita Anna esta en serios apuros-fue la grata bienvenida de la joven  
  
_Yo vengo a buscar a la abuela de Yoh, sabes donde está- dijo apurado,  
  
_no se preocupe ya todo esta listo para el viaje, ellos también lo sintieron y le estábamos esperando...- Tamao guardo silencio al ver caer inconsciente el cuerpo del shaman del norte,  
  
señor Horo Horo ¿estás bien? - fue la reacción de Tamao frente a la situación  
  
_el uso toda su energía espiritual, para llegar hasta acá en tan poco tiempo, de haber mantenido la posesión solo un minuto más habría muerto, el mejor modo de compensarlo es llegar lo antes posible a la pensión Asakura_- fue lo que dijo Yomei al ver el cuerpo de Horo Horo.  
  
Entonces apareció Kino en un camión en el que subieron a Horo Horo en la parte de atrás, Tamao lo acompañaría, para cuidarlo, ya que estaba en un estado deplorable y los dos ancianos irían en frente.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
En la pensión Asakura, Yoh quién sintió el ambiente helado, ya había perdido todo control de si.  
  
_amigo mío cálmate- le recomendó manta al verlo  
  
_¡como quieres que me calme!- manta se fijo que el shaman estaba asustado y apenado por su prometida y se encontraba en un estado de frustración total al no poder hacer nada.  
  
_vamos Yoh! Horo Horo ya debe estar de vuelta con tus abuelos mañana por la mañana  
  
_Manta, estoy preocupado por Anna ya lleva una semana así y mis abuelos debieron haber llegado hoy en la mañana- al terminar los rostros de ambos se entristecieron más por el cruel destino de Anna.  
  
_Yoh quizás sólo es un leve retraso y llegaran muy pronto.  
  
_si eso espero.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La voz seguía perturbando a la chica.  
  
_libérame...  
  
_Para, Detente, no me molestes MÁS!- dijo prácticamente rogando  
  
_me matas.....  
  
................. yo te M.....A.....T.....A.....R.....É!  
  
_NOOOOO!- fue el grito de horror al ver que la limitaban cuatro paredes que con el paso del tiempo se iban encogiendo.  
  
CONTINUARA . . .  
  
Nuevas preguntas nacen  
  
A quien pertenece "la voz"?  
  
Por qué le dice a Anna que la mata?  
  
Por Qué controla el mundo acuático? Qué tiene contra la joven shaman?  
  
Qué retraso a Kino y a Yomei?  
  
Todo en el siguiente capítulo "Lo Visible y Lo Invisible"  
  
Akane: Adoro meterme donde no me llaman XDDDDDD  
  
Juane: Y tú que haces acá? *_*  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Pero que mal agradecido vine a corregir tu ortografía y a arreglar tu redacción  
  
Juane: si, si como sea, pero no tenias, porque meterte en el final de este  
  
Akane: XD No lo pude evitar... cómo me gusta perder el tiempo... además debo terminar el tercer capitulo de mi fic, deberías agradecer que me tomo la molestia de ayudarte XD  
  
Juane: claro ahora que a mi padre le tomo toda la madrugada, parte de la mañana y de la tarde solucionar la metía de pata por el virus XD, que traía el programa que instalaste, podrás seguirla, verdad?  
  
Akane:............... x__x Eso fue un golpe bajo, esta bien me voy... ¡Pero volveré! XD  
  
Juane: ahora que se fue responderé a los review, que me han llegado:  
  
-Akane, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que sigas ahí para los siguientes capítulos  
  
-mako, aquí tienes la 2º parte espero la disfrutes ^_^  
  
-Anna Asakura, algunas respuesta y muchas más dudas  
  
-Rally, ¬¬ no eres la única Akane mi hermanita también.  
  
Anna Kyouyama, sabrás lo que te pasa más adelante quizás en el siguiente capítulo  
  
The Pam, gracias por la bienvenida, me agrada mucho que hayas disfrutado del fic,  
  
Gracias espero los review, para mi son muy importantes, sean buenos o malos, en ellos me doy cuenta si voy bien con la historia. 


	3. La valentía do Horo Horo

Antes de empezar con la historia les contaré que me demoré en subirla, ya que no me convencía del todo, pero aquí esta, como siempre espero que les guste, y disculpen por no haber mantenido el título, prometido, pero ese capítulo va ha existir.  
  
Espero ansioso sus review en especial de este capítulo, para no equivocarme en lo mismo, si lo hice  
  
La valentía de Horo Horo  
  
Era el cuarto día después del accidente, la preocupación actual era de no llagar a tiempo, la vida de Anna era lo mas importante, pues todos le habían ganado mucho cariño, en todo caso el viaje del camión demoraría alrededor de tres días, es decir, estarían al lado de Yoh a la semana del suceso por la mañana.  
  
_Kino, ¿es lo más rápido que puedes ir?  
  
_sí es lo que más puede este vehículo- dijo en su defensa  
  
_ me preocupa Anna y francamente no se lo que le sucede  
  
_ yo si o al menos eso creo, pero debo verla para asegurarme.  
  
Mientras en otra sección del móvil, una joven se encargaba de un desvalido y joven shaman, el cual se reponía de su desmayo  
  
_Tamao, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto confuso, ya que había perdido la noción de la realidad hace varias horas.  
  
_ joven vamos lo más rápido que podemos camino a la pensión Asakura, en el camión de nuestra casa  
  
_que mal me siento- lo dijo, con su típica sonrisa llevando una mano hacia la espalda.  
  
_ eso es normal, porque por usar tanto su posesión, usted casi muere.  
  
_ no importa, haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a mi amigo, porque se que el haría lo mismo por mi tratando de ponerse de pie.  
  
_¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO?-grito mientras lo afirmaba impidiendo que volviera a levantarse_ usted ya ha hecho suficiente ahora es nuestro turno, solo dedíquese a descansar, le hace falta.  
  
-si, pero me siento tan inútil sin hacer nada-dijo acomodándose.  
  
_créame lo mejor para usted es hacerlo, ya que si sigue así lo más probable es que muera- unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, bañando completamente su rostro  
  
Ante la forma de actuar de Tamao Horo Horo siguió sus indicaciones y comenzó a dormir  
  
_ Horo yo te...-estas últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, por lo que el joven no las escucho.  
  
Después de que se durmiera completamente la joven comenzó a limpiar su rostro con una esponja húmeda, lo que despertó a nuestro amigo, quien aprovechando las circunstancias, apoyo su cara en el hombre de Tamao, ella se sorprendió, pero lo mantuvo ahí y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, y concluyo abrazándolo.  
  
_estas despierto, ¿verdad?-pregunto ruborizándose  
  
_si, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?  
  
_siempre lo supe- cuando Horo Horo escucho esto sonrió y muy lentamente llevo sus brazos a la espalda de la joven.  
  
Ambos estaban muy cómodos sentían un ambiente cálido y sus latidos eran más fuertes, aquí fue cuando se dieron cuenta, ellos estaban destinados a amarse.  
  
_Yomei, tenemos un problema  
  
_¡¿que paso?!  
  
_no tenemos combustible, parece que hubo una fuga  
  
_eso es grave, solo llevamos dos días de viaje, y falta uno completo  
  
_esto lo retrasara, por lo menos dos días  
  
Atrás se escucho todo y Horo Horo comenzó a acercarse.  
  
_sólo habría medio día de retraso si voy en mi snowboard, yo llevaría a Kino- dijo el joven seguido por Tamao.  
  
_ no puedes hacerlo te encuentras muy débil  
  
_no hay otra opción, mientras menos nos demoremos será mejor, para Anna.  
  
_ pero no quiero perderte no ahora- se quejo seguido de sus lágrimas incontrolables -Horo iré con tigo y te apoyare con mis poderes  
  
_Tamao..-sólo la miro fijamente y acepto con la cabeza.  
  
Entonces en la tabla al frente iría Kino, sujetándose como sea, al medio Horo, para que manejara como mejor le pareciera y atrás Tamao y arreglando como pudiera el camión Yomei, así comenzó el resto del viaje.  
  
_Horo aún no tienes suficientes fuerzas- dijo Tamao mirando el gran esfuerzo del joven  
  
_ no lo que pasa es que las cargas son muy pesasdas-  
  
__+ como me trataste-  
  
_^_^' yo no he dicho nada  
  
_ya no importa- al concluir la discusión la shaman abrazo a Horo y concentro su poder en él  
  
Ella se sorprendió al ver que el poder que utilizaba su amado era enorme e incluso para ella que solo le estaba apoyando le era demasiado.  
  
_gracias no sabes cuanto me ayudas-  
  
_tanto poder ocupas movilizándote en tu snowboard-  
  
_habitual mente no, pero para ir a estas velocidades requiero gastar el triple o cuádruple de lo habitual- al finalizar noto que la joven tenía mucho miedo.-amiga si es mucho para ti puedes parar cuando quieras.  
  
_no lo haré, porque debo ser fuerte, y si te abandono lo más probable es que mueras y no quiero perderte tan luego.  
  
_ está bien ya sólo nos faltan una hora y estaremos con Yoh.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;X;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
_Yoh cálmate vamos se fuerte, todo saldrá bien-Manta ya no sabía que hacer para calmar a su amigo.  
  
_amigo, durante esta semana no he dormido, ni comido me encuentro muy débil y aún no entiendo lo que le sucede a Anna.  
  
De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Manta corrió a contestarlo y, para sorpresa suya era Yomei quien le contó todo lo que había sucedido, él fue directo a donde estaba Yoh, quien con, la noticia se alegro mucho.  
  
_Yoh van ha estar llegando hoy en la noche, esto es muy bueno para ti y Anna  
  
_si ya estoy más calmado-al finalizar dio una gran sonrisa la que lleno de esa calma su corazón y el de Manta.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
La sacerdotisa ya perdía el control de si, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, así que estaba sentada en medio del cuarto que se encogía, hablando, para, si  
  
_Anna cálmate, debes ser fuerte, no debes mostrarte confundida, debes ignorar el miedo y pensar como solucionar este problema-  
  
La joven uso toda la energía que le quedaba, para su última invocación, tomando su collar, el que levanto sobre si, entro en trance y las esferas que lo componían se separaron para formar un escudo, en torno a ella, las murallas no lo pudieron traspasar su defensa, esto la lleno de satisfacción y ante su logro grito.  
  
_Quien tiene el control ahora- sin darse cuenta que su defensa tenía una flaqueza, ella.  
  
_estoy en todos lados, me sientes, porque estoy dentro de ti y a tu alrededor...  
  
al oír esto Anna comenzó a temblar, todas las esferas hicieron igual y no resistieron lo suficiente para seguir manteniendo la barrera y frente a sus ojos todas y cada una de las bolitas se hizo trizas, cayendo como polvo a sus pies, ya que su protección había caído, las murallas continuaron su camino.  
  
¡OH no! Esto no me esta pasando- al concluir volvió a sentir el inmenso frío y la melancolía del lugar.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Llegará a tiempo para salvar a Anna, Horo?  
  
Todo en el siguiente capítulo Y aquí quede esta vez no les diré el siguiente título, ya que si después me arrepiento lo podré cambiar.  
  
Horo Horo: Ja ja! esta vez Akane no me molestará!  
  
Pilika: Horo, que te pasa has descuidado tu entrenamiento, por ponerte a escribir fics  
  
H: pero ya sólo me falta responder los review que me han llegado  
  
P: en ese caso yo te ayudaré  
  
H: el primero es de Akane si esta vez eres la 1º, y te juro que te matare personalmente si revelas el final  
  
P: el 2º es de Mako, mi hermano esta feliz de haberte dejado sin palabras  
  
H: el 3º es de Nasuki Li Kinomoto, la verdad aún no he decidido si la mato o no, dependerá de cómo se porte.  
  
Anna: Horo Horo! Esta no te sale gratis (me muestran limpiando la pensión Asakura)  
  
P: la siguiente es the pam, cierto que mi hermano es el más valiente? y en este capítulo fue todo un héroe  
  
H: ¬¬ ya cálmate! La siguiente y ultima pero no menos importante, Kyouyama gracias por valorarla pocos lo hacen, que bueno que te haya pasado eso esa era mi intención.  
  
P: ya que te minaste  
  
H: si ¿por qué  
  
H: no Pilika no la red, ay ouch, porque a mi ¡-¡  
  
P: ya Horo has descansado mucho y debes entrenar.  
  
H: pero no tienes porque hacerme esto¡-¡, Kolorito ayúdame!!!!! 


	4. La hora interminable

Hola a todos, lamento haberme demorado tanto en esta parte así que un millón de disculpas a todos los que la estaban esperando, y aquí esta el cuarto episodio By Horo Horo  
  
La Hora Interminable  
  
Ya sólo faltaba una hora para la llegada de Horo a donde Yoh, seguramente todo se solucionaría cuando se juntara con su amigo, pero, Yoh sentía como Anna se enfriaba a cada minuto, y mientras ella se helaba, el más se preocupaba, la paciencia ya se le había agotado casi por completo, pero, cuando Manta le dijo, que su amigo de cabello azul estaría en muy poco tiempo más, el shaman se alegro mucho, llenándose de tranquilidad y calma pero...  
  
_ ya Anna falta sólo un, poco más-dijo Yoh, pero su tranquilidad seria interrumpida por el crujir de las esferas del collar de su prometida, y al ver como los trozos de cristales volaban delante de sus ojos...  
  
...La actitud de Yoh cambio súbitamente a una preocupación total, recordó que en un pasado su abuela, le había dicho que ese collar tenia en cada esfera un espíritu de la familia, los cuales protegían a la persona que lo usaba, y si estas se rompían significaba que el usuario del collar estaba en problemas, en unos muy grandes y serios, porque sufría de serias confusiones y en una itako eso no era posible.  
  
Manta estaba muy preocupado por Yoh y no sabia que hacer, así que se le acerco solo para conversar con el y a ver en que podía ayudar, él estaba conciente de que mucho no iba a hacer, pues el mundo de los shamanes le era desconocido.  
  
_Yoh dime que puedo hacer o en que te puedo ayudar- trato de formar en sus labios una sonrisa, pero no le salía, ya que el rostro de Yoh solo mostraba una gran preocupación, que invadía hasta el alma del joven, dejándolo sin poder hacer nada frente a él.  
  
_Manta tu que harías si tu futura novia, estuviera en serios aprietos  
  
_yo sacrificaría hasta mi vida por ella  
  
_si, pero yo aquí de pie no puedo hacer nada por ella  
  
_vamos amigo debes vivir de nuevo no debes quedarte así,  
  
_Manta, Yoh ya estamos aquí- al oír esto el joven se vio esperanzado, pero...  
  
...para sorpresa y desilusión del shaman de cabellos cafés, a la entrada de su casa estaban sus mejores amigos, Ren, Ryu y Pilika.  
  
_Manta, cual es la emergencia llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, la verdad es que te oías tan preocupado que nosotros vinimos en uno de mis yets privados- Manta relato todo lo que había sucedido, sin olvidar ningún detalle.  
  
_ Vamos Yoh se fuerte, Horo pronto llegara con Kino, y veras que todo saldrá bien- para sorpresa de todos estas palabras salieron de los labios de Ren.  
  
_o mi hermano me preocupa mucho, hace poco sentí un frió aire el que me hizo sentir que se había muerto- Pilika muy nerviosa con esto se puso a llorar  
  
_Señorita, su hermano esta bien, no se preocupe, si recién Manta nos ha dicho que el viene en camino.  
  
_Cierto Pilika, vamos cálmate, la que esta en estos momentos en problemas es Anna- Ren dijo esto para relajar a la joven de cabellos azules, aunque sabia que Horo, podía morir en el viaje.  
  
_ si Ren tienes razón, pero no se que hacer, por ninguno de los dos- dijo la joven comenzando a trastornarse.  
  
_lamento que hayan llegado en estos momento, no puedo soportar verla así tan débil- Yoh apretó con fuerza las manos de su prometida y la abrazo aunque estuviera helada, cual hielo y quemara su piel _ Horo ¿por qué no llegas? Que te demora.  
  
_ Don Yoh porque no nos dice de alguna manera en que podamos ayudar- sugirió Ryu  
  
_si estamos dispuestos ha hacer cualquier cosa- Agrego Ren Abrazando a Pilika, la que solo hizo un movimiento con el rostro en forma de aceptación.  
  
_he pensado que si disminuimos el frió que tiene en todo su cuerpo, quizás la podamos ayudar en cierto modo.  
  
Entonces Yoh organizo a todo el grupo, los shamanes presentes, (dígase Yoh, Ren y Ryu) apoyarían a Anna con su poder espiritual, mientras que Pilika y Manta traerían leña y agua cálida para, mantenerla caliente, todo se realizo muy rápido, los tres jóvenes rodearon a la itako y concentraron, todo su poder en ella, mientras el ambiente llegaba a temperaturas muy elevadas, por las llamaradas de la ardiente leña y el agua.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Anna estaba tirada en el piso, muy cansada, el haber utilizado la técnica de las esferas, como defensa le fue devastador, ya sin poderes su vida estaba condenada a morir, aplastada por las cuatro murallas, que no se detenían por nada.  
  
_Yoh... yo te siento me estas apoyando de donde estas, al igual que Ren y Ryu- Anna menciono esta al sentir los poderes que fluían por ella y concentrando la energía, que le quedaba, mas la de sus amigos formo un aura alrededor de ella con la cual volvió a detener las murallas que se le acercaban.  
  
_tu estas débil, y tus amigos en algún momento, también lo estarán, esta defensa como la anterior en cualquier momento caerá, y al hacerlo tu vida la que me has robado, volverá a ser mía, WAJAJAJA- la extraña voz cada ves era mas nítida y parecía decidida a acabar con Anna  
  
_MIS AMIGOS NO FALLARAN, ellos estarán con migo todo este tiempo y gracias ha ellos yo podré reponerme, estoy segura  
  
_yo no lo estaría de ser tu, ya que los que ahora te brindan sus poderes, están quedando exhaustos, Yoh el mas poderoso de todos, se encuentra en un estado deplorable, por la mala vida que llevo desde el día en que caíste aquí y Horo de no ser, por la ayuda de Tamao, en estos momentos no estaría vivo, mas poderes de la muchacha, son bajos, por lo que pronto caerán, por lo que Kino nunca llegara a tu recate.  
  
_Me mientes me engañas para que yo dude, y pierda mi concentración, y así poder acabarme, pero esta ves no caeré, seré fuerte no solo por mi sino también por los amigos que me apoyan- Anna esta ves parecía más segura por lo que, su calma la refresco llenándola de esperanzas.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;X;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
En la pensión Asakura todos se alegraron de que Anna, recuperara el color de su cuerpo, esto se había logrado por la intervención de los tres shamanes, quienes ya no soportaban más estar cediendo sus poderes, y aunque, eran poderosos su limite se les acercaba, inevitablemente.  
  
_Yoh ya no doy más- dijo Ren exhausto  
  
_mis poderes se agotan y ya energías no me quedan  
  
_vamos amigos solo faltan unos minuto para que Horo llegue, además si me abandonan moriré, y Anna me seguirá- a pesar de que Yoh se veía mas alegre el tono de preocupación no se lo podía quitar, por lo que todos decidieron seguir ayudándolo a pesar de lo que sucediera.  
  
_vamos Pilika reacciona- dijo Manta al verla observando a los shamanes.  
  
_Amigo, yo me siento un poco inútil aquí mientras mi hermano y los demás ayudan con todos sus poderes a Yoh y no les importa arriesgar su vida por ello, seguramente, le tienen mucho aprecio a Anna- la joven al terminar vio a los tres y se detuvo en Ren...  
  
...Su mirada fue muy agradable, tanto así que los únicos que no se percataron, fueron Ryu e Yoh que estaban ocupados en lo suyo, Ren lo sintió pero de una forma diferente vio que su poder aumento, y se fijo que la calidez que sentía provenía de la joven de azulados cabellos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------O------------------ ---------------------------------  
  
_Horo ya solo falta rodear este lago y llegaremos.  
  
_querida Tamao, para que rodearlo si podemos surfear- Al concluir esto el joven del norte se lanzo hacia el lago y con toda la facilidad del mundo paso esa dificultad,- ya sólo nos faltan unos segundos habremos llegado.  
  
Kino sin que ninguno lo notara preparaba unas hierbas y otros materiales para su futura labor.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;X;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
En la pensión Asakura los tres shamanes cayeron al mismo tiempo desmayados e inconscientes, al igual que Pilika, el único que quedaba en pie era Manta que ya no sabia que hacer.  
  
_AMIGOS DESPIERTEN- grito pero no causo ningún resultado  
  
_Anna ya no podemos mas hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, lo siento- al decir esto el joven comenzó a llorar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_viste te dije que no soportarían suficiente, como para rescatarte JAJAJA, estas perdida- la voz infundio nuevamente temor en la joven que ya haabia quedado completamente solo y sin nada para defenderse, ella se durmió, por el cansancio, ignorando las murallas que se le acercaban...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Horo: Al fin lo termine ^^, creo me quedo bien, pero los verdaderos críticos son ustedes, así que espero sus review.  
  
Pilika: y esta ves no los vas a contestar,  
  
Horo: por supuesto, esta ves son hartos, así que todos me ayudarán, ok el primero es de Nass, que bueno que te guste esa pareja, a mí también, pero aquí tienes la siguiente parte disfrútala y habrá más.  
  
Pilika: la segunda es de Kyouyama, la historia aun no termina, pero ya le falta menos que antes y aquí todos responderemos tus preguntas  
  
Horo: Hemm yo... la verdad es q... mira yo voy por Anna por que soy amigo de Yoh y en el camino de regreso me enamore de Tamao (algo asi como un credito)  
  
Tamao: es que yo señorita Kyouyama, estoy totalmente enamorada de Horo o//o  
  
Manta si, pero si uno se cambia el otro debe adoptar las actitudes opuestas XD  
  
Anna: tu crees que yo soy adivina o que?  
  
Horo: que no te de pena lee el siguiente.  
  
Tamao: o//o Jan-chan son buenas en verdad y aquí tienes Horo se fue a Yoh que tal.  
  
Horo: si yo se que me esfuerzo mucho gracias por tu review  
  
Horo: se que le tocaba a Anna pero quiero responder este (si Anna después te hago la cena por esto ¡-¡) The Pam gracias a review como estos sigo escribiendo capítulos  
  
Anna: bueno Sarah el fic si esta bonito acá coloco a Ren y a Pilika para que no t pases películas, si y por petición tuya el enano cabezón aparece más, (Horo esta lista la cena, si ¡-¡)  
  
Manta: si ya lo continuara aunque en subir este se demoro una eternidad  
  
Horo: manta ya cállate, ok eso es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo adiosin  
  
Pilika: ya eso era todo, Anna me ha dicho de unos entrenamientos muy efectivos  
  
Horo:_# mejor me voy y Anna me pagaras esta 


	5. lo visible y lo invisible

Horo: hola a todos aquí estoy con este capitulo, si se que para el tiempo que tuve es corto, pero creadme que me esforcé.  
  
Anna: ya para cuando me vas ha tener aquí?  
  
Horo: no se eso lo decido despues  
  
Lo visible y lo invisible  
  
Manta lloraba sin control, pues sus amigos habían caído, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
  
_Horo que te pasa, solo te faltaba una hora, ¿por qué has demorado tanto?  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_Viste?, te dije que pronto caerían, jajaja  
  
_Ellos cayeron, pero yo recobre mis fuerzas  
  
_pero no te será suficiente para detenerme, y lo sabes  
  
las murallas ya presionaban el cuerpo, en solo unos pocos segundos, ya no habría itako. Ella estaba desesperada , y ya no sabia que hacer, uso sus ultimas fuerzas en mantener la defensa detenida.  
  
_no me dejen sola, ahora es cuando mas necesito su ayuda  
  
---------------------------------------------------------O------------------ -----------------------------------  
  
En un cercano lugar una joven muy exhausta, perdía sus ultimas fuerzas.  
  
_Tamao detente, si continuas...  
  
_No quiero, Ya falta poco y te ayudare hasta el final-, pero al decir esto, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo sobre Horo, demostrando que ella no podría con la labor que se había propuesto.  
  
_Tamao gracias, te sujetare bien, no quiero que te caigas- Le dijo Horo que ya entraba a la pensión.  
  
Manta estaba tirado en el pasto, con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas,  
  
_ya manta para de llorar ya llegamos- el joven, que se veía seguro y bien, cayo junto a Tamao al césped, quedando ambos totalmente dormidos, por la difícil misión cumplida.  
  
Él miraba lo que sucedía, muy feliz de que hubiesen llagado. Kino que ya tenia todo listo utilizo las llamas que habían por todo el jardín para esparcir una especie de polvo, que inmediatamente, refresco todo el ambiente, lo que brindo una agradable sensación y recupero las fuerzas de todos.  
  
_ya llegaste que bien ^^, ahora si estoy mas tranquilo- dijo Yoh mientras veía que Anna se entibiaba.  
  
_Aun no todo esta bien- dijo su abuela que tenia una pequeña preocupación  
  
La piel de Anna ya estaba recuperando su color normal, y luego de unos minutos se puso de pie, miro a todos los presentes y sin decir ninguna palabra se retiro a su habitación.  
  
_* pero que mal educada, ni siquiera nos saludo  
  
_Horo, déjala debe estar cansada  
  
_si el joven Ren debe estar en lo correcto, al menos yo lo único que quiero es descansar.  
  
_si tienes razón bella Tamao  
  
_OO bella? o///o  
  
_veo que algo paso entre ustedes, mejor los dej....  
  
Ren fue interrumpido por una joven que se le tiro a su cuello, de inmediato se coloco rojo.  
  
_Pilika que haces??  
  
_bueno, es que yo, sentí algo por ti cuando estabas ahí  
  
Sin mas palabras, ella lo beso.  
  
_Aléjate de mi hermana pervertido- al concluir Horo los separo de un golpe.  
  
_Hermano, que hiciste   
  
_El ya se estaba aprovechando  
  
_eso no es una buena razón...  
  
Ya cálmense que todo estará bien, ya lo peor a pasado- dijo Yoh, que parecía mucho mas seguro y vivo, pero algo molestaba a Kino.  
  
_nieto ten cuidado, algo esta mal.  
  
_si, pero Anna ya esta fuera de peligro ^_^  
  
_no es por eso, en fin yo estoy algo cansada, así que iré a descansar- La abuela de Yoh se fue directo a su recamara, cuando se escucho desde el otro extremo de la casa, la voz de Anna que llamaba al shaman del norte.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_¿donde te fuiste?  
  
_¿me abandonaste?  
  
_¿por que?  
  
En este extraño lugar aun se encontraba la Itako, y no sabia lo que había sucedido.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------O----------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
_si, Anna?  
  
Horo, quedo sorprendido al ver que, su amiga tenia un cuchillo en sus manos.  
  
Anna que vas ha hacer ^^'?  
  
_yo te voy a matar WAJAJAJA  
  
Al decir esto envió el arma directo al pecho del joven, Horo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y de repente toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada...  
  
CONYINUARA  
  
Horo: me suicidé OO, como pude?, senota que...  
  
Tamao: ya no seas asi yo cro que estuvo bien  
  
Yoh: eso no es la manera de termnar un capitulo, o no?  
  
Horo: bueno de todas formas es mi fic y haré con migo lo que quiera, o no???, bueno espero sus review, cartas bomba o lo que sea que me manden.  
  
Ren: ahora vamos con los review, esta ves fueron menos, eso quiere decir que cada ves empeoras  
  
Horo: no seas así ¡-¡  
  
Anna: ya para llorón, el primero es de Kyouyama y sus preguntas, mira Horo puso un RenXPilika, porque no se le ocurrió nada, para llenar el espacio  
  
Horo: eso no es cierto, lo puse porque con las energías de lo shamanes, no seria suficiente para rescatar a Anna ^^  
  
Ryu: bueno yo vine porque estaba con Ren cuando Manta nos llamo  
  
Lyserg: Horo no me puso porque aun no conoce bien mi personalidad  
  
Anna: mira esto te lo diré a ti, lo que Yoh, pensó estaba equivocado, lo que me ayudo, fue el apoyo espiritual  
  
Yoh: es decir que mis teorias estaban erradas  
  
Horo: por supuesto, pero igual la salvaste XD  
  
Yoh: tienes razón, todo salió bien ^^  
  
Tamao: hemm O///O, bueno yo no se porque, pero yo también siento algo por Horo.  
  
Horo: es que tu Kyouyama, eta con Yoh, o ya lo quieres abandonar?  
  
Yoh: nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: te juro que lo hago ella se me tira encima (pilika lo va ha abrazar)  
  
Pilika: es que fue a primera vista ^^ Horo: el siguiente es de Nass, OO, no otro yate  
  
Anna: Ana Lucy, este perdedor te lo agradece aunque te hallas demorado  
  
Horo: por qué Me tratas tan mal?, en fin este review me subió los ánimos, piensa que lo hice genial, gracias The Pam.  
  
Horo: viste Akane quiere que te mate, lo considerare como alternativa.  
  
(Anna le da un zape a Horo)  
  
Horo: ¡-¡ siempre me lastiman, bueno ahí esta espero lo que sea ok ^^ 


	6. Lo que sucede

Horo: Al fin actualice, en poco tiempo, espero que les guste este capitulo, es algo corto, pero necesitaba ponerlo ^^.  
  
Anna: ya salí, soy feliz.  
  
Horo: ¬¬ , calmate que no eres completamente tú.  
  
Anna: no?, pero igual parte de mi salió ^^  
  
Horo: ok aquí esta el sexto episodio:  
  
Lo que sucede  
  
Los ojos del joven, se abrieron completamente antes de que la sangre manchara su ropa, sus brazos se prepararon, para recibir algo, que caía hacia él, sus mejillas se empaparon, y con voz temblorosa y entrecortada dijo.  
  
_¿por qué?- solo pregunto eso, antes de que sus ojos, no aguantaran el llanto, al ver a Tamao, tan débil, en sus manos.  
  
_escuche a señora Kino, cuando dijo, que algo estaba mal, por eso cuando Anna te llamo, yo te seguí.  
  
_pero, no tenias porque hacer eso- las lagrimas del joven cayeron hacia el rostro de la muchacha de cabello rosa, quien tenia el cuchillo enterrado en su cuerpo.  
  
_no te preocupes no es tan grave, solo daño mi hombro, ya me recuperare ^^- al concluir se quedo dormida.  
  
Horo, dejo a Tamao en el suelo, le retiro lentamente el arma y congelo la herida para detener la hemorragia.  
  
_Anna esto no te lo perdonare-grito con los ojos cerrados por la ira, golpeado el suelo con todas sus fuerzas  
  
_Esa niña inútil, arruino mi plan, ahora no podré acabar con Horo.  
  
_Anna que te pasa, ¿por qué Actúas así?, pregunto Yoh quien recién entraba.  
  
_OO, tu tambien me seguiste?  
  
_no yo vine a ver como estabas  
  
Anna salió de la casa corriendo, muy enojada, su plan de matar a Horo, había fallado, y además, se darían cuenta de que ella no era la que ellos conocían, pero no estaría mucho tiempo en este lugar, ella vino sólo, porque la verdadera sacerdotisa estaba como su prisionera, cuando ella relajo su mente con el ambiente nuevo, una de las dos debía salir, y por haber interrumpido su plan de atormentar a la joven, ella decidió matar a los que hicieron que la abuela de Yoh volviera.  
  
En la pensión Asakura, Kino explicaba que lo que sucedía.  
  
_Lo principal, es que Anna acostumbraba a esconder sus sentimientos, por eso, se acumularon dentro de ella, formando una conciencia aparte de la que ella mostraba  
  
_¿pero, porque, recién se manifestó?- pregunto Yoh  
  
_no recien, desde siempre, pero ella la ignoro, y cada vez esta crecía más, hasta que tuvo tanta fuerza como su conciencia normal. Seguramente ella no quería lastimar a la primera, solo quería que esta la mostrara, porque, si no lo hacia terminaría, matándola.  
  
_entonces, cuando Anna cayo, sólo fue que se adentro en si?  
  
_así es, la que quería ser mostrada comenzó a asustarla, pero Anna es muy fuerte, tanto que logro, mantenerse firme, durante todo ese periodo, seguramente ataco a Horo por haber arruinado, su plan.  
  
_eso no la excusa- grito Horo que aun sostenía a Tamao.  
  
_no te preocupes por ella, yo le aplicare una hiervas curativas que tengo, se recuperara muy pronto.  
  
_lo que ahora importa es encontrarla, no debe alejarse mucho, lastima que Ren y Pilika se hallan ido- Dijo Yoh  
  
_sí tienes razón, aunque, no la perdonare por haber hecho esto...-Horo, no continuo hablando, su platica fue detenida por el combo de Yoh.  
  
_no hagas eso, ella no lo habria hecho, de estar bien.  
  
_v///v tienes razón, ahora debemos hallarla, para rescatarla-  
  
_No va ha ser necesario- se escucho la voz de la itako.  
  
No se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras, ellos platicaban, la joven regreso y escucho todo.  
  
_joven Horo, estoy muy arrepentida, por lo que hice- Anna inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpas.  
  
_no te preocupes, se que no estabas bien.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_que esta sucediendo?  
  
_me desvanezco-  
  
_¿por que?  
  
La Itako, estaba transformándose en la conciencia de la que había salido. Si la otra no regresaba, ella desaparecería, quizás, para siempre...  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Horo: que mal, Yoh me pego por ser infantil  
  
Yoh: si ya estabas comportándote, como un infante que desea venganza.  
  
Tamao: pero la señorita Anna tampoco, debía hacer eso, por poco y me mata, al joven Horo  
  
Horo:^///^  
  
Ren: a mi me mandaron de vacaciones  
  
Pilika: si y yo estoy con él ^^  
  
Horo: ya cálmense par de tórtolos  
  
Ryu: y yo donde estoy???  
  
Horo: tu andas por ahí buscando tu lugar favorito XP  
  
Anna: lo de arriba,no lo dije yo, fue mi subconsciente, o lo que sea  
  
Anna(subconsciente): si yo manejaba su cuerpo arriba XD, fue divertido *Anna golpea a su subconsciente  
  
Yoh: como hiciste eso???  
  
Anna: ves yo puedo golpear a quien quiera XD  
  
Ren mejor parte con los reviews, antes de que se aburran  
  
Horo: si buena idea...  
  
... 8 review *^_^*, que bien  
  
Ren: y me tratas, a mi de presumido  
  
Anna: vamos con los review, el primero es de Chibi, te gusto el fic???, el de este perdedor *indica a Horo* , bueno, no te molestare con tus gustos, a fin y al cabo son tuyos, y esta ves lo continuo rapido.  
  
Horo: por que me tratas tan mal ¡-¡???, el siguiente es de The Pam, no he muerto ^^, pero Tamao quedo muy mal.  
  
Tamao: si señorita The Pam, como usted diga, pero por este fic es mio  
  
Horo: o///o ya Tamao suélame   
  
Ren: quieres que muera????, por que si yo no he hecho nada, =_= prefiere a Horo.  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes al autor, no le gusta matar a sus personajes así que no te traumes Rally  
  
Horo: una tele de regalo *^_^*, ya me hacia falta una  
  
Ren: como eres tan tonto, se refiere que te la va a lanzar, a sí antes de que lo olvide, nasita te mando un beso y un autgrafo, me caes muy bien ^^  
  
Horo: si sabia, que bueno que te guste ya actualicé ^^,esta ves fui mas rapido  
  
Pilika: ^^cierto Horo esta muy feliz de que te haya gustado Tachango.  
  
Horo: un review de mi sis, o_o a las 6:00, como te acuestas a esas horos, UU, es tu sueño  
  
Anna: ** no me golpee la cabeza  
  
Horo: matar??? ¬¬ no como crees, espero que me dejes uno en este ^^  
  
Anna: el ultimo es de Sakura Himura, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^  
  
Horo: ya se me acaba el fic, y yo que le había ganado cariño , no importa si an llegado hasta aquí, no se pierdan el final de esta historia ^^, el siguiente capitulo "el reencuentro" ADISIIN 


	7. La promesa

Horo: hola aquí estoy de nuevo, con el final de mi fic, espero que les guste, ya que yo lo disfruto mucho  
  
Anna: si lo debo aceptar, la historia se puso algo interesante  
  
Ren: yo aun pienso, que no es buena  
  
Horo: que eres cruel con migo   
  
Tamao: de todos modos la opiniones las da el publico  
  
Horo: este capitulo va a ser un poquito largo, porque la historia terminara aqui, y si tienes Razón, por eso se los dejo, y recuerden el review ^_~  
  
La promesa  
  
_no te preocupes, se que no estabas bien- dijo Horo, pero estas palabras resonaron en su interior como cristales rompiéndose. Él sabia que no podría olvidar así de fácil, lo que ella había hecho, que hubiera atentado contra su vida y que dañara a Tamao, él no lo perdonaría, excepto que la Anna después de recuperarse, se disculpara, como se debe.  
  
Horo solo aparentaba, para que Yoh no se sintiera mal, pero no podía ver a la joven de rubio cabello, a pesar de estaba arrepentida, ella no era la real, debía ser la otra, la que creo lo que por poco lo mata.  
  
_Debemos actuar rápido- dijo Kino tirando a Anna al patio donde se desmayo la semana pasada, Yoh la siguió lo mas rápido que, pudo pero Horo se quedo atrás con Tamao, esperando que se recuperara.  
  
_debemos colocarla al centro del lugar y tu Anna concéntrate en tu interior, porque ahí se encuentra, si no lo haces, ella desaparecerá.  
  
_si como usted mande.  
  
_y yo en que ayudo???  
  
_tu Yoh, por ahora no puedes hacer nada.  
  
Al oír esto, se dio cuenta de que desde un principio, él no la había ayudado en nada, hasta Horo, quien ni siquiera era su mejor amigo, casi sacrifico su vida, y no había encontrado otra forma de agradecérselo, más que golpeándolo....  
  
_Yoh no te preocupes por eso. Se oyó la vos del shaman de cabellos azules,- tu ya has hecho mucho por ella y yo solo te hice un favor, gracias a ti aun esta viva, y lo del golpe te comprendo, fue por el inmenso amor que le tienes-  
  
_^^es verdad, gracias mi amigo.  
  
En el Patio, Anna seguía al pie de la letra, las instrucciones que dictaba Kino, después de todo ella había causado la preocupación de todos.  
  
_señora Kino, me siento extraña.  
  
_Eso es normal, ya que pronto volverás dentro de ti.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_no puedo respirar, OO- los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la preocupación  
  
_que esta suce......- ya no podía hablar, pero su mente se veía invadida de pensamientos.  
  
Sus fuerzas, su vida se iban, poco a poco, gota a gota, pero de repente regreso en si, se alivio con mucha facilidad, sus poderes se reestablecieron, como los tenia al principio, y lo vio todo, supo lo que había hecho mientras su otra personalidad salió, y fue como hablarle a un espejo, ya que, una estaba en frente de la otra.  
  
sólo se miraron, ambas sabían todo lo que le había sucedido a su doble mientras se separaron, había un silencio tan grande que podría escucharse caer una aguja a kilómetros, hasta que...  
  
_lo lamento desde el centro de mi corazón- dijo agachando la cabeza  
  
_de que hablas, todo fue mi culpa por esconderte de los demás- la Anna formada por las cualidades y sentimientos que se habían ocultado, se puso de pie y la observo esperando que continuara...- la culpa fue mía, y solo mía, todo lo que te pasa estando allá con los otros no te paso a ti sino mi.  
  
_no quiero decir que tienes la razón, porque yo también soy tu, pero ¿somos seres a parte?, ¿lo seremos siempre?  
  
_no nadie puede ser dos, yo lo acabo de aprender.  
  
_si tienes razón  
  
_yo siempre la tengo- Anna mostró una sonrisa.  
  
_tienes razón, yo soy la que duda.  
  
_no puedo seguir así, por eso vamos o voy ha hacerte una promesa.  
  
El rostro del doble de Anna se puso mas serio que el de la otra, y solo se dedico a escuchar.  
  
_yo te prometo, que no me permitiré, ocultar lo que siento, y te mostrare más a menudo, pero no me exijas mucho ya que yo seré nueva en esto.  
  
_y yo te prometo, que si no lo cumples volverás ha este lugar, pero no como ahora, sino, solo para hablar entre nosotras ^^  
  
_todo esta bien??  
  
_si como si no pudiera estarlo ^^  
  
Las dos se abrazaron, y una inmensa luz las rodeo, vieron todo lo que habían vivido, pero ya no les causaba nostalgia ni miedo, mas bien era como un nuevo principio, y sin que lo notaran los trozos del destruido collar las rodearon, comenzando a unirse de nuevo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------O--- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Anna abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrar a Yoh que sostenía su mano, a Horo que observaba de lejos, abrazando a Tamao que se reincorporaba lentamente.  
  
_ahora si eres tu???- pregunto Yoh mas serio que nunca.  
  
_si y esta ves soy mucho mas yo, que nunca- y le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
_ha, hola Anna, que bueno que estas bien- menciono Horo, no mas que por puro formalismo.  
  
Yoh se dio cuenta, pero ya eso no lo iba a poder cambiar él, pues ese era un lío de su prometida, con su amigo, y él no podría hacer nada  
  
_Yoh te debo decir algo que te he ocultado, desde siempre y es que yo te amo, con todo mi corazón- Ya lo había hecho, lo que más miedo le causaba, lo que no le permitía dormir bien, decir lo que sentía hacia el, pero no hubo respuesta, solo un silencio...  
  
Las lágrimas cayeron bordeando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, sintió mucho frió, porque durante diez segundos que fueron interminables para ella nada se escucho, para luego...  
  
_Annita yo también siempre te he amado ^_ ^,- al decir esto juntaron sus rostros para consumar el amor que siempre sintieron, y que temieron que el otro no sintiera por si, con un cálido beso.  
  
Así continuo el tiempo, todo era igual a antes, no eso no es verdad, Yoh y Anna se mostraban mucho más cariñosos entre ellos y Anna ya no era tan dura, y fría, pero Horo y Tamao, siempre la esquivaban o le hacían el quite, evitaban estar en el mismo sitio.  
  
La vida es muy cruel, ya que después de mucho tiempo en eso, se juntaron y cuando ellos se iban a dar ala fuga, la puerta de la habitación se cerró, misteriosamente.  
  
_Escúchenme bien los dos porque no pienso repetirlo- Anna separa en frente de los dos y empuña sus manos con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, miraba directamente a los ojos de sus amigos que se habían comprometido, lento, fuerte y claro dijo.  
  
_yo lamento haber, hecho eso...  
  
no hubo respuesta, solo un gran silencio, Anna que ya había pensado en esa reacción, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, hasta que dos manos la sujetaron, casi al miso tiempo.  
  
_Anna todo ahora esta bien entre nosotros, volvemos ha ser amigos- dijo Horo  
  
_si señorita Anna, como siempre ^^, ya hemos olvidado todo.  
  
_Que bueno, porque necesito, que hagan lo siguiente.  
  
_** se reconcilio con nosotros solo, porque quería que limpiáramos la casa.  
  
_¡-¡ señorita Anna pero la tienda esta muy lejos.  
  
_Traidores salgan de su escondite ¬¬***- Grito Horo hacia la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente y se descubrió que Yoh estaba detrás de esta, junto con Ren, Pilika y Manta, que se reían a carcajadas.  
  
_no se preocupen, también tengo labores para ustedes- dijo mientras repartía unos papeles.  
  
Y así continuo la vida de este grupo, tan normal, como lo era en un principio, solo con unas cuantas diferencias.  
Horo: que tal??  
  
Ren: una porquería como siempre.  
  
Horo: ¡-¡ no es tan mala verdad?  
  
Anna: yo concuerdo con Ren  
  
Yoh: yo creo que estuvo bien  
  
Horo: *^_^*, ya se porque le caes tan bien a Akane  
  
Tamao: si a mi me gusto la historia, disfrute lo que pasamos juntos joven Horo  
  
Horo: ^///^, si??, bien vamos con los reviews. Me ayudan?  
  
Ren: no me queda de otra  
  
Pilika: tu sabes que yo siempre te ayudo  
  
Anna: si me gustan los reviews  
  
Yoh: presente  
  
Horo: siempre en la luna verdad??  
  
Yoh: ^-^  
  
Horo: ok sigamos con los reviews, el primero es de The Pam, si ya termino la historia Tamao, si quieres me puedes soltar.  
  
Tamao: como crees se siente cómodo así, ^///^  
  
Yoh: no me gusta que la gente me empiece a odiar ¡-¡  
  
Anna: hey Horo sakura himura dice que el fic te esta quedando bien  
  
Horo: en serio?, muchas gracias ^^, ne si ustedes en el fondo se aprecian  
  
Ren: Candymaru si volví, pero Horo no se puede adaptar mucho a mi personalidad por lo que aparezco un poco no más, te mando saludos y abrazos  
  
Pilika:¬¬**  
  
Anna: oo? Me viste?, yo? Ir a un psicólogo, no nunca  
  
Horo: te delatas sola XD  
  
Tamao: UU, si según dicen por lo menos en esta historia serví de algo  
  
Horo: me encuentra lindo que bien^^  
  
Tamao: por lo menos a Rally le caigo bien ^^, pero prefiere a Horo.  
  
Ren: en fin el siguiente es de Ana Lucy, dice que lo continúes ^^  
  
Horo: si soy irresistible.  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Anna: ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza.  
  
Ren: mejor salgamos  
  
Horo: no se vayan  
  
*todos escapan*  
  
Horo: ya me dejaron solo ¡-¡  
  
Pilika: no yo aun estoy con tigo.  
  
Horo: que bueno ^^  
  
Pilika: a propósito, si les gusto la historia y quieren un epilogo, solo pídanlo ^^  
  
Horo: si, OYE DIJISTE LO QUE YO IBA A DECIR ¡-¡  
  
Pilika: es que eres muy predecible y eso no es bueno, para tus peleas de Shaman  
  
Horo: Oo  
  
Pilika: Horo de entrenar WAJAJAJA  
  
Horo: hay no *mira para todos lados buscando un escondite, pero esta solo en un terreno plano*  
  
Pilika: no tienes escapatoria "hermanito  
  
Horo: me rindo  
  
Pilika: viste a si es más fácil *cierra los ojos de satisfacción*  
  
Horo: (hora de huir) *sale corriendo a toda velocidad*  
  
Pilika: a no tu no te me escapas  
  
Horo: no la re.... (tarde)  
  
Pilika: siempre la traigo, por si acaso XD.  
  
Horo: ok by ouch ¡-¡(una piedra) bye, nos vemos en el siguiente fic UU(si continuo vivo) 


End file.
